Terror and Death SYOC
by ilikezombies
Summary: "Terrorism is the tactic of demanding the impossible, and demanding it at gun point. I can't remember who said that. . .But they were wrong." Will upload prologue soon, Submissions closed.
1. Chapter 1

"Terrorism is the tactic of demanding the impossible, and demanding it at gunpoint. Someone said that once. . .I can't remember who though. They were wrong. Today we achieve our end goal. This will send a message to liberate us from our oppressors. Today we become free!" Heinrich Jaeger said motivating the small group in front of him. RAF, PIRA, AZF, JRA He had gathered former and active members from groups like this to carry out the final attack that would send the ultimate message to the world. Some of them could care less about the political gains from this and were here only for money. Others were here for the same reasons as Heinrich. Most of the people standing before him had military experience he himself was former KSK but many were still homegrown warriors. They would be attacking the German, French, American, and British embassies in Tokonosu. But this small group in front of him were not the only ones. Other groups were going to be attacking German embassies all over the world. To send a message. . .one of. . .resistance. . .of. . .defiance. But little did he know that today and for the rest of his life that he and the whole world would be changed forever. But not because of simultaneous attacks on embassies around the world. . .But of something else. Something more deadly than any bomb. . .any weapon conceived by mankind up to this point.

**Alright there's our little introduction, so let's get on down to laying the ground rules and then the format shall we?**

**1. Your character should be actively tied to the world of terrorism. You CAN have a character who is an embassy worker or a civilian who just so happens to get caught in the crossfire but the chances of one of those characters being accepted will be significantly less (Only gonna take about 1-3 of those characters the rest of the the group I've decided will be 10-13 at the max will be working directly with my character which makes them have ties with terrorism.)**

**2. IF you do decide to make an embassy worker or civilian character this is the GERMAN embassy in Tokonosu JAPAN. Meaning you're not exactly going to be seeing Russian, Czech, and American civilians running around in an abundance.**

**3. A character who does have ties with terrorism can be any nationality which is why groups that are so different from each other such as JRA (Japanese Red Army) and PIRA (Provisional Irish Republican Army) were stated. They can be hired and be in it for money. Or they can be there because they want to further their own political gains. That is up to you.**

**4. No generic Allahu Akhbar jihad suicide bombers. I'm trying to convey a story like this from a unique stand point such as that of a terrorist group. I don't need a million people seeing the word terrorist and going: "Oh, well terrorist = Suicide bomber" I can't exactly do a story with a character who has the sole purpose of putting a bomb on their chest and blowing themselves up. **

**5. No John Doe/Mary Sues. Be creative. Why do they do what they do? Why do they fight? Someone who lived a perfect life in the comfort and riches of daddy and mommys mansion aren't exactly going to be living the life of an international terrorist.**

**6. Don't give your character something over the top for a weapon, You won't be running around with an RPG-7 blasing away, Or running around with a flamethrower on your back burning the city to the ground. Remember the whole purpose of your character being there is you're attacking an embassy, taking hostages, and escaping.**

**7. PM FORM TO ME, FORMS LEFT IN THE REVIEW SECTION WILL BE IGNORED AND DELETED!**

**Now then, On to the form shall we?**

GENERAL

Name:

Age:

Alias/Nickname:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Race:

Nationality:

Organization/Affiliation: (You can make up your own if you like but give a little detail as to what they stand for/fight for if you do)

Reason for assaulting embassy:

APPEARANCE

Height/Weight:

Skin Tone:

Build/Body type:

Breast size: (Female only obviously)

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Scars/Tatoos/Piercings:

First outfit: (Remember you are assaulting an embassy unless your character is an embassy worker or a civillian you're going to be dressed for combat, Not exactly jeans and a t-shirt)

Second outfit: (Optional)

Third outfit: (Cold weather, I plan on having the weather play a part at some point so this is required)

Sleepwear: (Optional again)

Anything I may have missed:

PERSONAL

Personality:

Strengths: (4 or less)

Weaknesses: (4 or more)

Likes:

Dislikes:

What do they fear the most?:

What do they look for in a person: (Love interest)

Habits: (Ex: Smoking, Biting their nails, Etc. Etc.)

Special talents?:

Theme song:

Reaction to the end of the world:

Past history/encounters with my OC: (N/A if none)

Anything extra/that I may have missed:

HISTORY

Background:

Family:

EXRA/ARMAMENT

Primary Weapon:

Secondary Weapon: (Optional)

Blade: (Optional)

Should there be romance at one point?:

Should there be OC death?:

Anything from any of the other categories I may have missed? Anything extra you'd like to say?:

**Now here's my characters profile as an example of how to set it up.**

GENERAL

Name: Heinrich Jaeger

Age: 22

Alias/Nickname: Henry, Hank, Deatth

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: German/French

Organization/Affiliation: Red Army Faction

Reason for assaulting embassy: Sending a message of defiance to the German government and furthering his own political goals

Religion: N/A

APPEARANCE

Height/Weight: 5'11" 172 lbs

Skin Tone: Fair

Build/Body type: Tall slightly muscular

Breast size: N/A

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Hair Style: Short a little longer than what you would see a military haircut as

Scars/Tatoos/Piercings: Scars from multiple interrogations

First outfit: A grey long sleeved shirt with an urban flecktarn chest rig over it, Black and white shemagh pulled up to his nose, Grey wool hat, Black jeans, Urban flecktarn knee and shoulder pads, Black combat boots.

Second outfit: He takes off the wool hat, Pulls the shemagh down to around his neck, And rolls the sleeves up on his shirt.

Third outfit: A black jacket, Chest rig over that, Shemagh pulled up to his nose again, Wool hat is back, Everything else remains the same.

Sleepwear: He just takes off his chest rig, Knee, and elbow pads.

Anything I may have missed:

PERSONALITY

Personality: Heinrich keeps to himself, He does not openly trust people he has not known for a long time. He has a sick sense of humor and enjoys the pain of others and the fact that it's not happening to him. If he does come to trust someone and they betray him, They're going to need to have a closed casket funeral.

Strengths: He is a good shot

He knows how to make small explosives with simple objects

He knows basic auto mechanics

Weaknesses: He smokes

He can run far but not fast

He zones out

He is anti-social

Likes: Music, Weapons, Science, Politics, Books, Candy.

Dislikes: The ignorant, Vegetables, Stupid people, Annoying people, Overly friendly people.

What do they fear the most?: Dieing without his cause being fulfilled. Becoming one of "them". Becoming disabled.

What do they look for in a person: A girl that would get him to open up and be more social, Also accepting him for what he is and does.

Habits: He smokes.

Special talents?: He can play guitar

Theme song: No roads left - Linkin Park

Reaction to the end of the world: He finds it as an inconvenience to his motives at first, But after a while he realises it is an opportunity.

Past history/encounters with my OC: N/A

Anything extra/that I may have missed:

HISTORY

Background: Heinrich was born in Berlin on August 6th 1991 to a French mother and a German Father. In 1995 his mother was killed in an "accident" she was driving home when a train on the rail line nearby exploded, The train was transporting munitions to a military base. The train was believed to have been bombed by members of the group RAF. His father fell into a depression and drank heavily, Heinrich on the other hand only suffered from growing up without a mother. When he was 10 he started gaining an interest in politics and would read every book he could get his hands on. He became very anti-social secluding himself away from others to read or study. He graduated the top of his class in highschool. Not knowing what to do with his life he joined the military and became a member of Kommando Spezialkräfte 5th Platoon. On his one and only deployment to Afghanistan in 2009. He was on a joint operation with ANA Commandos raiding a village where a suspected bomb maker lived. Everything went smoothly until an IED went off, In the confusion Heinrich killed several ANA Commandos. He did not have charges pressed against him, But was discharged honorably from the army. He became fascinated with the fact that he had killed human beings so easily. He began attending the Free University of Berlin at age 20. When he attended the Free University of Berlin he met a girl named Erika. He quickly fell in love with Erika but Erika was infact a recruiter for the group RAF. To maintain contact with her he quickly joined and was assigned an objective, To disrupt transportation. Heinrich through newly found contacts acquired a 2000 lbs bomb and placed it on a section of the autobahn. When it exploded it killed more than 40 people quickly earning him the nickname of "Death". He quickly became a prominent member of the RAF and continued to bomb out several other transportation hubs around the world.

Family:

Father: Frederick Jaeger, 52, Alive

Mother: Adrienne Jaeger, 49 (If she were still alive), Deceased

EXRA/ARMAMENT

Primary Weapon: H&K G36C w/ Aimpoint Sight

Secondary Weapon: Glock 32

Blade: United Cutlery Karambit Honshu

Should there be romance at one point?:

Should there be OC death?:

**There we go, I'll probably put an introduction chapter up later. Thanks for taking the time to look at this. Have a great evening.**


	2. Prologue

**Rome, Italy June 1st 2011**

Heinrich looked across the street at the German embassy. He was in Rome, Italy. He stared at the building and the guards at the gates for a long moment before a woman entered the room.

"How does it look, Love?" The woman said grabbing a rifle off the table in the center of the room.

"Not bad, Freddie will be pulling the van up in a moment." He said turning to face the woman. It was Erika.

"Think it will pack enough of a punch?" She asked as he picked a Remington 870 off the table and pulled the slide back. Two more men entered the room.

"The explosives, Sure. These guns, Not so much." He said with a laugh.

The two other men grabbed firearms from the table and they headed downstairs. The group of four watched as a black van pulled up near the embassy and stopped. A man got out nothing looked suspicious about him, Black jacket, Blue jeans, Sneakers. But he got out of his van and began running up the street. By the time the guards had realised what was happening it was too late, Heinrich began to exit the building and run across the street but he was a second too early. The van exploded just as he stepped outside, knocking him to his feet and taking the air from his lungs. His ears rung from the blast as he just sat there on the ground for a moment watching the dust filled air around him as his colleagues rushed out past him. As he started to regain his hearing he could hear screaming in German as well as Italian, Sirens in the distance, and gunfire. He looked around and he saw a man stumbling around before kneeling over and picking his own arm off the ground, The man began to stumble away but was cut down by a hail of bullets. Heinrich felt someone dragging on his shoulder. He looked up to see Erika screaming in his face but he couldn't hear the words fully. He was dragged onto his feet and began running across the street when the secondary explosives went off deafening him further.

**Tokonosu, Japan Z day**

Heinrich woke up and snapped into an upright position, He was drenched in cold sweat from the nightmare. He turned his head and looked at the light pouring through the curtains of hisroom in the building they were staying in. It was early in the morning the clock said it was seven in the morning. He heard a knock on the door.

"Ten minutes to get yourself downstairs." A rough voice said.

"Aye." Heinrich said loud enough that the person on the other side could hear him and listened as the footsteps disappeared down the hall.

He let out a sigh and dragged himself out of bed, Today they would send a message the world would not soon forget.

**A/N: Well here we go, As you can see this is just a quick prologue so it is obviously much much shorter than what real chapters will be in length. Below you will see a list of accepted characters.**

**Serina Von Zerstörung (Warlugo23)**

**Rikio Hiroshi (ShinBP)**

**Charlotte Lebowinski (Storm229)**

**Stefan Zeiher (PandorasBox12)**

**Vincent Sloan (King Okami)**

**And that's it. Let's see how this group of people who are among the deadliest on the planet survive. Next chapter will be soon.**


End file.
